randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Warcraft - Characters II
'New Characters' Just the new characters are listed here (and the ones who have undergone great changes). 'Abaris Bloodhoof' Race: Tauren; Class: Cleric (in training); Alignment: NG; Religion: Tauren Shamanism Gender: male; Age: 15 Place of birth: Thunderbluff (Kalimdor); Current residence: Helionte (Kalimdor); Family: Kanithar (father), ??? (mother) Filiations: Horde; Jobs: Adventurer; Weapon: Hyperboreus (composite longbow) After deciding he would become a priest, Abaris thought it would be better not to have a single master and thus studied under many great shamans and warriors: his father, his uncle, Turdak, Thraal, Sati, Shai and Huryl. He thus learned a lot from each one, creating a syncretic view of religion and the world. His name and the inevitable connection it bears led him to also study the old gods. 'Argna Windchaser' Race: Furbolg; Class: Barbarian, Berserker; Alignment: CG; Religion: Ursism Gender: male; Age: 36; Height: 2.41 m; Weight: 223 Kg; Eyes: black; Fur: grizzly brown Place of birth: Ashenvale Forest (Kalimdor); Current residence: Bell’s Glade (Kalimdor); Family: ??? Filiations: Horde; Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: his claws; Totem: Owl; Trained in the old ways of the totem warriors, Argna soon became one of the most prominent fighters among his tribe and played a nice role in cleaning the forest from the demonic influences. He then went on a journey of self-discovery to the sacred tauren sites where ancient heroes went to train and also to know the totems of each furbolg tribe in Kalimdor. 'Armiger' Race: Maug; Class: Fighter; Alignment: LN; Religion: None Gender: “male”; Age: 4; Height: 1.90 m Place of "birth": Utherburgh (Kalimdor); Current residence: Mulgore (Kalimdor); "Family": Arandil (creator) Filiations: None; Jobs: Guardian; Weapon: Zonites (orc double axe) With the knowledge of the books recovered in Lost Haven, Arandil was able to build new kind of constructs called “helmed horrors”. By joining this technique with his previous knowledge of effigy building (and some epic magic), he developed a new kind of self-conscious construct. The single one Arandil managed to build is Armiger, because he attracted the attention of many demons in the processes and almost got killed. After the confusion he caused in Utherburgh, he was exiled and took his tower to a more isolated place in Mulgore. 'Cassandra Sacredsteel' Race: Half-elf; Class: Rogue, Infiltrator; Alignment: NG; Religion: None Gender: female; Age: 24; Height: 1.65 m; Weight: 56 Kg; Eyes: blue; Hair: red; Skin: white Place of birth: Utherburgh (Kalimdor); Birthday: 14/07; Current residence: Ardis (Kalimdor); Family: Sophtia (step-sister), Sati (mother), Shamash (father) Filiations: None; Jobs: Adventurer; Weapon: Gadila (keen rapier) Divided by her love and respect for her mother and her step-sister, Cassandra decided that she would not follow any of them to not upset the other. She decided then to train as a rogue (probably upsetting both mother and sister this way). 'Cordelia Summergale' Race: Tauren; Class: Druid; Alignment: NG; Religion: Tauren Shamanism Gender: female; Age: 22; Height: 2.19 m; Weight: 170 Kg; Eyes: dark brown; Fur: very light brown Place of birth: Thunderbluff (Kalimdor); Current residence: Thunderbluff (Kalimdor); Family: Kanithar (master) Filiations: Horde; Jobs: Adventurer; Weapon: Acicula (longspear) After the centaurs were defeated and Desolace was retaken by the tauren, Huryl found a book among the centaur warlord’s treasures. This book was apparently written by Cenarius himself and explained all the druidic arts. Huryl was going to give the books to the night elves in Nighthaven, but instead took it to Kanithar, who in turn studied the book. A few tauren students (who were supposed to become shamans) decided to train following the book and to become druids. Cordelia was among the first to “graduate”. 'Durotan Frostwolf' Race: Half-orc; Class: Fighter, Paladin; Alignment: LG; Religion: Holy Light, Orc shamanism Gender: male; Age: 19; Height: 1.87 m; Weight: 96 Kg; Eyes: grey; Hair: brown Place of birth: Utherburgh (Kalimdor); Birthday: 14/08; Current residence: Utherburgh (Kalimdor); Family: Thrall (father), Jaina (mother) Filiations: Order; Clan: Frostwolf; Jobs: Adventurer; Weapon: Dagon (battlehammer) The long-overdue child of Thrall and Jaina grew up to become a paladin. However, he also follows the old orc religion besides the Holy Light teachings. He thinks the light is a little too naïve and abstract, while the shamanistic ways feel more immediate and down-to-earth. Despite siding with the Order and the other paladins, he knows his first duty lie with the Frostwolf Clan. 'Findòr Aulbrethil' Race: High-elf; Class: Scout, Order of the Bow Initiate; Alignment: LN; Religion: Holy Light Gender: male; Age: 126; Height: 1.77 m; Weight: 69 Kg; Eyes: blue; Hair: blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Quel’thalas; Birthday: 02/03; Current residence: Theramore (Kalimdor); Family: ??? Filiations: Alliance; Jobs: Soldier, Adventurer; Weapon: Calaxis (composite longbow) The Aulbrethil family was long known for their military tradition and served as the guardians of Quel’thalas alongside the rangers. They mistrust the Order’s paladins because it was Arthas who brought the downfall of their beloved city. Findòr was trained completely in Kalimdor, so he knows his way around the “new” continent as well as any native ranger. 'Irrelevant' Race: Elemental (native, earth); Class: Awesome Cat, Stalker; Alignment: CN Gender: male; Age: 29 Place of birth: Nighthaven (Kalimdor); Current residence: Thunderbluff (Kalimdor) & The Elemental Plane Filiations: Horde; Weapon: his fangs and claws Irrelevant was a nightsaber panther, but achieved much more than any panther could hope: he was awakened by magic, acquired a prestige class, became a destroyer of the undead and saved the world. However, his lifespan remained that of a feline. When he approached the “third age”, he decided to ask Turdak to try on him the ritual the orc was developing. And thus, Irrelevant became an earth elemental. Now he has to always spend some time in the elemental plane (he goes to Hadyn’s realm) to get his energy until he fully become attuned with the plane (which may take a couple of decades). 'Kashim Viperbane' Race: Human; Class: Fighter, Paladin; Alignment: LG; Religion: Holy Light Gender: male; Age: 35; Height: 1.79 m; Weight: 81 Kg; Eyes: brown; Hair: brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Lordaeron; Birthday: 17/07; Current residence: Utherburgh (Kalimdor) Filiations: Order; Jobs: Captain; Weapon: Solitude (holy keen longsword) Kashim was a street kid in Ratchet, but Gundar and Sophtia took him to Theramore, where he trained to become a soldier. He then became a paladin of the Order and after many battles (where he finally got his surname) was promoted to captain. 'Malak Nekerty Gerwulf' Race: Half-orc; Class: Sorcerer; Alignment: N; Religion: Orc Shamanism Gender: male; Age: 16; Height: 1.82 m; Weight: 83 Kg; Eyes: reddish brown; Hair: dark brown; Skin: light grayish green Place of birth: Thunderbluff (Kalimdor); Birthday: 23/01; Current residence: Helionte (Kalimdor); Family: Sigurd (father), Shai-Nefer (mother), Thysa (older sister) Filiations: Horde; Clan: Grey Wolf; Jobs: Adventurer, Soldier Malak inherited his mother’s power and trains to become a powerful arcanist. However, he doesn’t seem too inclined to dominate the desert’s strength like Shai did. 'Maya Redvine' Race: Human; Class: Cleric, Initiate of the Light; Alignment: NG; Religion: Holy Light Gender: female; Age: 20; Height: 1.68 m; Weight: 58 Kg; Eyes: green; Hair: blonde; Skin: white Place of birth: Utherburgh (Kalimdor); Birthday: 22/04; Current residence: Utherburgh (Kalimdor); Family: Thalos (father) Filiations: Order; Jobs: Cleric; Weapon: Alopia (heavy mace) Maya is the daughter of counselor Thalos and followed the footsteps of her father. She became a cleric and, later, an initiate of the Light. She is a gentle soul and helps everyone in need. 'Thysa Nekerty Gerwulf' Race: Half-orc; Class: Hexblade; Alignment: LN; Religion: Orc Shamanism Gender: female; Age: 19; Height: 1.85 m; Weight: 83 Kg; Eyes: reddish brown; Hair: black (magically died purple); Skin: light grayish green Place of birth: Thunderbluff (Kalimdor); Birthday: 23/01; Current residence: Helionte (Kalimdor); Family: Sigurd (father), Shai-Nefer (mother), Malak (younger brother) Filiations: Horde; Clan: Grey Wolf; Jobs: Adventurer, Soldier; Weapon: Orthoceras (greatsword) Thysa is known as a hot-headed fighter (she tries to be disciplined as her father taught her, but she can’t afford to take the least insult to her clan, her race or to the Horde). She is very strong and some say one day she will surpass her father. 'Zelanda Stormcrow' Race: Night elf; Class: Shaman (earth); Alignment: N; Religion: Orc/Tauren Shamanism, Elune Gender: female; Age: 101; Height: 1.83 m; Weight: 95 Kg; Eyes: white; Hair: bluish purple; Skin: light violet Place of birth: Nighthaven (Kalimdor); Birthday: 16/12; Current residence: Thunderbluff (Kalimdor); Family: Lùvian (father), Aysha (older sister), Lynnandra (oldest sister), Turdak (master) Filiations: Horde; Jobs: Adventurer; Weapon: Blacktusk (keen scimitar) Zelanda followed the steps of her sister Aysha and turned her back on the fiend hunter tradition of the Stormcrow clan. She wanted to become a druid, but only male night elves can follow this path. She went to Thunderbluff to meet Aysha and ended up being trained as a shaman by Turdak (the second best option after druid, according to her). She’s incredibly short for a night elf. 'Old Characters' *'Arandil & Ioraniel:' Arandil started to research constructs more actively and managed to create a self-conscious one. Such epic spell, however, attracted the attention of many demons to his tower (then in Utherburgh). After dealing with the fiends, the paladins decided it would be better to banish Arandil. Now his tower is located in Mulgore, changing places according to the seasons, so it’s always in a nice spot. *'Belerith:' After 10 years, she was fred from her prison. She somehow discovered that Illidan had created a ritual to give the night elves their immortality and strength back (a book found by Schalla in the ruins of the Stormrage Estate). She tried to get this book, but failed. She them fled and eventually joined Illidan. *'Borgnak, Ethna, Khloe, Olaf & Maggie:' They all officially became part of the Grey Wolf clan, fighting alongside Sigurd as usual (except for Maggie, who started to open bakeries in all tauren cities). *'Eberk:' Eberk was touched by his travel to Uldum with Sophtia & Co. and became a priest of the Sun. He now takes care of the temple in Helionte. *'Elenyel:' Elenyel left the Order and tried to train with Shai to change her source or arcane power, but to no avail. She also tried to resurrect her brother at the Altar of the Storms (with an effigy built by Arandil), but that didn’t work out either. *'Hilde:' Hilde became a somewhat accomplished fighter and died defending the common folk when the demons arrived in Utherburgh (because of Arandil’s spell). Arandil then took her to the Altar of the Storms and resurrected her. *'Hunthor:' Hunthor led the tauren in their victory against the centaur. He then became his people’s leader after the death of his father. *'Huryl:' After finishing Elune’s temple in Utherburgh and leaving someone there to run it, Huryl returned to Thunderbluff to fight alongside the tauren against the centaurs. When the Horde finally conquered Maraudon, Huryl found a book among the belongings of his slain opponent, explaining the ancient druidic arts. Since the tauren’s had lost this art long ago, Huryl gave the book to Kanithar, who started training druids right away. *'Kanithar:' Kanithar was much loved by the people and became Thunderbluff’s ruler after Cairne’s death. He also started to train young tauren in the ancient druidic arts (recovered from the centaurs by Huryl). *'Naryal & Thalos:' Both became counselors when Jaina left her post. *'Pan Pan & Yang Yang:' Both left Pandaria behind to follow Sun in exile. Pan Pan then started to delve into light spells and light elementals, in an attempt to duplicate the power of Abaris’ Staff and perhaps create a new one. *'Schalla:' Schalla devoted herself to her temple in Thunderbluff and to spread Elune’s words to everyone who wished to listen. She is also a fierce advocate of peace among all the different races now living in Kalimdor. *'Shamash:' Shamash died during the Fourth War to save Polaria. He became a hero for the urskan and many bear cubs were named after him. *'Sigurd & Shai:' After the Grey Wolf clan was founded, its attention was completely turned to the war against the centaurs. After the war was won, Sigurd was left with more everyday chores of leading his clan. Meanwhile, Shai was trying to understand how she could tap into the arcane magic of Azeroth (as opposed to other arcanists, who used demonic energy from the Twisting Nether). *'Sirion:' Sirion became a strong paladin and a general. *'Sati:' Sati never again became an official member of neither Order nor Horde, living her life quietly in Thunderbluff and raising Cassandra. However, sometimes she left home for a little adventure in the good old ways. *'Sophtia:' After the Fourth War, Sophtia became the ruler of the new city of Ardis, which by that time was just a small village (the castle was still under construction), and counselor of the Order, a position she retains up to this day. It is said that the troops loyal to her comprise alone almost half the Order’s army. *'Tai Fei Sun:' Prince Sun tried to fight the upstart merchant lords of Pandaria right from the start, but all he achieved was being banished from the empire. He now lives in Utherburgh with a small contingent of loyal warriors. It is said that he’s the only honorable pandaren left. *'Thrall & Jaina:' When Jaina deemed her work was done, she left her place as leader of the Order and married Thrall. Thrall, however, still is the leader of the Horde. *'Turdak & Aysha:' While Aysha was raising an ever increasing variety of wild beasts for the Horde (and her own amusement), Turdak was studying planar magic aided by Fara and Hadyn. More recently, Turdak trained other apprentices in the shamanistic arts (including Aysha's little sister). 'Deceased' Cairne (old age), Fara (old age), Garuk (as he approached old age, he chose to die in battle), Hilde (in battle, but ressurrected). Category:Characters